Secrets
by DarkElements10
Summary: There's only so long a couple can go before their secrets are out in the open. When your secret is a superhero identity that's when it becomes tricky.


**Secrets**

 **By: Riley**

 **Summary – There's only so long a couple can go before their secrets are out in the open. When your secret is a superhero identity that's when it becomes tricky.**

* * *

There's only so long a couple can go before their secrets are out in the open. Whether that secret is a past they'd rather not relive, a strained relationship with a family member, their sleeping habits, and the things they do when they think no one is watching. But some secrets are bigger than that. Some secrets are bigger than themselves. Some secrets are made to protect each other.

x

Adrien kept it a secret that he didn't necessarily like everything Marinette brought him from her family's bakery.

It wasn't that they were terrible, he just didn't like it. So how was he supposed to sit there and say that he didn't like what she brought? How was he supposed to sit there and watch as her beautiful, excited, anxious face wilted into a frown of disappointment when he said he didn't care for the delectable offering she brought him? Especially considering she brought him something every morning without fail. It was the thought that counted didn't it? And she certainly thought a lot of him. As long as he could remember he ate breakfast alone, just as he ate lunch and dinner alone with Nathalie standing by his side, waiting to call for the maids and butlers once he finished.

When they started dating, Marinette was quick to start bringing him something to eat every morning to the point that he made it a priority to meet her every day. He refused to allow photo shoots to be scheduled where he would miss the beginning of school. More often than not they were the new creations that she, her mother, or her father thought of. More often than not they were kind of sweet. His father restricted the amount of junk food he was allowed to eat and it had become so accustomed to it that incredibly sweet things made his jaw ache and his teeth feel like they rattled in his head.

But he always grinned and beared it because he loved Marinette and he didn't want to do anything to upset her.

Ever.

x

Marinette kept it a secret that she didn't like watching Adrien's fencing practices.

It was exciting at first, to see him in his athletic gear wielding the foil, sabre, and épée with ease. Though she noticed that he did have the tendency to stick with the foil above the other options. It was exciting to watch the blurred movements of the swords as they clashed against each other and the fencers leapt back and forth along their line of sport, only able to move forwards and backwards. She loved being able to tell which lithe form was Adrien despite his body being completely covered in protective gear.

However, she went to every practice to support him and it was starting to grate on her nerves. How many times could one person do the same moves over and over when sword fighting? He tried to explain it to her the best she could, but it went right over her head and she faked a smile the longer it went on.

But her stomach continued to flip-flop when he reached up and pulled off his mask, shaking out his blond hair before roving his green eyes along the seats until he found Marinette. The way his smile lit up the entire gym, his eyes only on her made having to sit through the endlessly repetitive practices worthwhile.

Besides, was it so bad that whenever he wasn't looking her way she was getting some of her fashion sketches done?

x

Neither of them knew they were Ladybug and Cat Noir.

That was the hardest secret to keep. They would be on a date, strolling along the park hand in hand when they would see the latest akumatized Paris citizen wreaking havoc. No one knew who did it first, but one of them would squeeze the other person's hand in shock and surprise and the other would stare at the villain, torn on what to do. Then they would make some sort of a lame excuse to get away from each other and then they would transform and fight.

Within battle they worked perfectly in sync-despite not being aware of each other's identity—as if they had been destined to be together from the beginning. When one fell the other was there to lift them up, they didn't have to speak to know what the other was going to do and how they could help. With success after success they continued to grow closer in their plight of saving Paris from Hawk Moth. Then when the battle was done they would quickly part ways, transform back, and rush to meet up again with flimsy excuses that explain why they were out of breath and had random gifts for each other—though Marinette was pleasantly surprised by the bouquet of flowers Adrien had given her and Adrien certainly did enjoy the book of songs for Adrien to play on the piano.

But when they were back together as themselves they couldn't help but notice there was something off, something they were holding back.

They didn't press it.

But they knew.

Marinette smiled happily as she turned from the microwave with a bowl of warm, buttery popcorn in her hands. She glanced into her living room to be sure Adrien hadn't switched the channel to a sporting event before walking the bowl over to him. "Okay, popcorn's ready," she announced as she went. "Just the way you like it; salted, buttered and—aahhh!"

On her way to the couch, Marinette tripped over the shoes she had forgotten she left on the floor and crashed onto Adrien's lap, flipping the bowl of popcorn in the air as she did so. She watched in dismay as popcorn fell over a stunned Adrien's head and let out a low groan, covering her reddening face with her hands. Adrien blinked a couple of times, pulled a piece of popcorn out of the collar of his shirt, and started to laugh. Reaching out, he brushed popcorn out of Marinette's hair as she continued to apologize.

"I'm sorry," she said in a squeak, voice muffled.

"Don't worry about it," Adrien said warmly. He reached out and pushed her hands away, smiling down at her, his smile as warm as his tone. "I always liked it when my popcorn is air delivered."

Marinette pouted and tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear. "That's not funny. I just wanted to, I mean, it's not hard, I just, I can't do anything right." She rolled off of Adrien's lap and slumped on the couch, her shoulders drooping. "I'll make some more."

"Why? We have plenty." Adrien took a kernel from her hair and popped it into his mouth to prove his point. He then cupped her face in his hands and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "It was cute, don't worry about it." He smiled taking her in. Her raven-hair, beautiful blue eyes, and pale pink lips were just the same as they always been. Nice, familiar, warm, and before he could stop himself he found himself uttering the deadly phrase, "My Lady."

Adrien instantly paled.

Why had he said that?

It was so stupid.

But in that moment she did sort of remind him of Ladybug. Of course not exactly the same, Ladybug wasn't so clumsy. She was always so confident and assured of herself. But there was an air about Ladybug and Marinette that was so similar, one that made him feel so comfortable, that he could be himself rather than the stifled version of himself that he was with his father and around most other people.

Marinette raised her head further and stared at him for a long moment. _My Lady?_ She repeated his words over and over again in her head, staring at his deer in the headlights look. _Why did he say that? Wha…_ That wasn't what put her off so much, it was how much he sounded like Cat Noir. So self-assured and confident, he even said it with that slightly cat-like purr that came from the superhero when he was trying to be seductive.

"Wha?" She managed to utter.

Adrien dropped his hands from her face and gave a nervous chuckle. "Y-you don't like that nickname?" He asked. Marinette continued to stare. "I wasn't sure if we were at that stage. Y'know, giving each other nicknames. Pet names." He squeezed his eyes shut. "No. Not _pet_ names, exactly. I thought maybe I'd try it. You hate it, right? So do I."

 _My Lady…_ Marinette lowered her head as her mind whirled with numerous thoughts. Whenever there was a fight they were never in the same place; she never saw Adrien when Cat Noir was around. He always seemed to know when she was going to show up, he was always so nice and kind to her, flirtier than she would have liked but cared about her a lot, Adrien always seemed to know what to say to ignore the fact they had just run off on each other.

It was too easy to be a coincidence.

"Cat Noir," She murmured then sat up straight, eyes going wide. "Cat Noir! He says that to Ladybug all the time." She slapped her hands over her mouth before she could stop herself. She wasn't supposed to know that Cat Noir had that special name to Ladybug. He wasn't supposed to know that _she_ was Ladybug and the way he now stared at her…

The way she stared at him…

The two point to each other in silence before managing to utter, "You're Cat Noir" 'You're Ladybug."

She expected her entire world to come crashing down in the instant her identity was exposed. For him to become so confused and…upset to know that she had lied to him the entire time despite trying her best to save the city. And yet, he didn't look like she expected him to. He looked like he was trying hard not to laugh; the corners of his mouth twitched upwards and he finally smiled a mischievous smile, a Cat Noir smile.

And he leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips murmuring, "My Lady," with enough of a purr to send a chill down her spine. "My Ladybug."

x

They knew each other's identities, but now they chose to keep it a secret from everyone else.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:** So this is probably the least dramatic/angsty way they could figure out each other's identities. Honestly I think it would be a great way to do it but that's just me.

What'd you think?

When you get the chance please check out my longer ML story _Catastrophe._

 **Cheers,**

 **-Riles**


End file.
